


Call Me

by kylar



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pining!Eren, ereri, ereriweek, waiter!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylar/pseuds/kylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can't stop admiring the cute waiter that only seems to smile for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OokamiXkitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiXkitsune/gifts).



> For Ereri week on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 1: Pining

_Why do I always torture myself like this?_

It's a recurring thought that runs through Eren's mind every single Friday night. Every single Friday night, Armin and Mikasa drag Eren to the same restaurant, every single Friday night they sit down at the same exact table, every single Friday the same waiter serves their table, and every single Friday Eren wonders if that cute waiter will ever acknowledge his existence.

_Why is he so cute?_

The thought passes through Eren's mind as the three of them take a seat and Eren catches sight of the waiter making his way towards their table. Levi.... That's his name. He learned that a while ago after having worked up the courage to ask him, and it's a name he'll never forget. Eren's heart starts to do the same weird thing it always does when he lays eyes on the shorter man. He approaches the table and Eren flashes him a bright smile, before quickly looking down in embarrassment.

He listens to Levi's beautifully smooth voice as he takes Armin and Mikasa's orders. When it's his turn, he finally looks up to meet those piercing grey-blue eyes. He opens his mouth to place his order, but Levi cuts him off.

"The usual, right?" he says with a smirk.

The smirk makes Eren's stomach do back flips, and suddenly he doesn't know if eating would be a good idea right now. He nods with a small smile of his own.

_He remembers my order? That means he must remember me, right?_

"Got it. Coming right up," the shockingly handsome waiter says before heading off towards the kitchen. Eren watches him retreat, his mind still racing with this newfound knowledge. _He remembers me. He remembers me!_

"Are you ever going to work up the nerve to ask him out?" Armin says, making Eren jump and splutter.

"I-I... what do you mean? Why would I... what are you even talking about?" Eren stutters, looking anywhere but at his friend.

"Oh come on, Eren. It's obvious how you feel about that waiter," Mikasa says with a smile. "Why do you think we drag you out here every single Friday?"

Eren starts to feel his cheeks getting hot, and he struggles to think up something to say in response to their accusations. But by the time something comes to mind, he's interrupted by the return of the waiter. Levi sets three drinks down in front of each of them, then turns a smile on Eren. Eren smiles in return before Levi disappears again.

The three continue their night, enjoying their meals, while Eren ogles Levi from across the room. Maybe it's just his imagination, but he could swear that Levi keeps glancing over at him. _Maybe it's just wishful thinking? He's probably not looking at me as much as I think he is. He's probably just looking near me or- Oh shit, he's looking. Look away, idiot!_

Eren watches the shorter man throughout the night, admiring the way he occasionally brushes his black bangs from his eyes, how his smile lacks sincerity when he talks with other customers, how he tends to stand up a little straighter when around his taller colleagues, the way he goes back and scrubs the tables after the busboys clean them.... All of these cute little habits the man has drives Eren crazy. It's not just his gorgeous looks that attracted Eren in the very beginning. Eren could tell right off the bat that Levi was a very complex person, and Eren has decided that there's nothing more he wants than to figure out all of Levi's little habits. He wants to get to know Levi better than what little he observes from watching him at work every Friday night.

_Will I ever ask him out? I have to do it. He's never going to make the move first. Does he even like me? I mean, he actually looks sincere when he smiles at me, unlike with all the other customers. But maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see? Maybe one day I'll finally work up the courage to ask him out. Maybe...._

The three finish eating and no longer have an excuse to stay. So Eren pays the tab and leaves a more than generous tip for Levi. Levi returns with their receipt and his blinding smile, and Eren manages a smile in return before he leaves the small restaurant with Mikasa and Armin in tow. Climbing into his car, he reaches over to shove the receipt in his glove compartment, to be forever forgotten, but something catches his eye and he pauses, flipping the receipt over. His breath catches when he sees seven numbers scrawled elegantly across the back of the paper. Underneath the seven beautiful numbers sits a simple message that sends Eren's emotions into a flurry.

_Call me- Levi_


End file.
